1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus of recording graphic data constituting sub-pictures in a main video on a high-density recording medium such as a Blu-ray Disk ROM (BD-ROM) disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewritable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video and audio data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available on the market in the near future. The Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (called ‘BD-RE’ in general) is one example of these new optical disks.
A digital TV signal is broadcasted and recorded in the form of TS (Transport Stream) on a high-density recording medium such as a BD-RE. The TS is composed of TPs (Transport Packets) and each TP, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a data segment divided from a PES (Packetized Elementary Stream) packet that carries video or audio data. The TS recoded as above is reproduced and transmitted as recorded to a digital TV set or its video/audio data contained in PES packets is decoded to an A/V signal by a disk recording/reproducing apparatus.
On the other hand, the standardization for a high-density read-only optical disk such as a Blu-ray ROM disk (called ‘BD-ROM’) is still under way. A BD-ROM need to have user interfacing data for reproduction control of video contents recorded thereon.
By the way, user interfacing need graphic data such as buttons and button function descriptive images for user's easy operation. Furthermore, graphic data is also necessary to provide additional information about main video. Therefore, an effective method how graphic data and its display control information are recorded on a high-density recording medium such as a BD_ROM is strongly demanded.